Stalking Heart
by C V Ford
Summary: Ninja ... Huntress ... Predator. What she pursues, she gets! And she has ALWAYS liked cute things ... Rated T-PLUS. Not porn but kinda' hot. Anyone can write porn ...


Stalking Heart

by

C V Ford

There wasn't reason for that nervous feeling, and yet ...

Things had gone well today thus far. On Yuris' orders, the whole of the Battlefront managed to successfully skip classes all at once. As long as they kept out of Angels' sight between periods, they could continue to avoid. Now past lunchtime he sat alone at "their" tables in the main room of the cafeteria, safe in the knowledge that it was the middle of the period thus Angel busy attending class.

As far as he knew, there was nothing to worry over for the time being. He had even managed to evade Fujimaki and had the rest of the day to himself ... Even so ...

A small ripple of anxiety weakly surged again. It was always easier knowing of something coming and from where, but this feeling of uncertainty, this ...

Scanning about the vast room, he took in as many details he could. Students not scheduled for that period busily snacking or reading over textbooks making for an impromptu study hall. NPC cafeteria staff/maintenance diligently about their duties. Shiina, arms folded, leaning at the entrance ways' side, staring intently at him. Other students/teachers/staff passing by and-

SHIINA, ARMS FOLDED, LEANING AT THE ENTRANCE WAYS' SIDE, STARING INTENTLY AT HIM ...

Pulling on his collar in a vain attempt at loosening it, the young man stared back. Yes ... Staring ... The trajectory of her vision rifling straight into the young mans' eyes. With a look of intensity he had seen only in cats scrutinizing their prey. She was even "chuffing" like one! ... Lips parted, breathing in large amounts of air for taste/smelling the very atmosphere itself as a feline would. Even at that distance he could see the pupils of her eyes wider than normal, taking in every available quantum particle as an aid to gathering detail ... As she would a target ...

Something usually quiet and still said from out of the back of his mind that what she was about implied a "violence" of a most special kind. The thought made him more fearful.

Averting his eyes, he again tried loosening his collar. Looking up he ...

On noticing she wasn't at the entrance, a sigh of relief he cut short on espying her sitting at a table halfway between the entrance and his location.

As all in the Battlefront knew, Shiina was FAST ... but ... this fast? How could she ...?

Shaking his head, blinking hard, focusing, he tried to take the scene in and would have relaxed a moment if it wasn't for the fact she vanished yet again. Predator on the move once more. Where-

Head pivoting, peering in all directions, coming up with nothing. Leaning over and down he sight searched under all tables within possibility. She couldn't just-

"Well helloooo ... ," softly sounding from behind.

Letting escape a half stifled gasp, the would be spotter bolted upright in his seat. Slowly, his head swiveled on its' neck to the left ... Into the very eyes of the menace seated immediately next.

Breath caught in throat, he could only stare helplessly, the ninja keenly sizing him up at such un(?)comfortably close range. Lips still parted in exquisite malevolence, teeth slightly exposed in an expectant grin. A grin reminiscent of that of an epicure about to partake of something wonderfully delightful. Fathomless, burgundy eyes consuming his quivering soul in advance.

From down deep, the "pure boy" summoned up the courage to speak. Knowing what he was to say could come across as lame, ANY response had to be better than none.

"So ... uh ... Shiina," squeaking in a medium rasp. "You ... eh ... run across anything ... cute ... and ... interesting ... lately?"

"Yes ... ," purring huskily, a forefinger delicately drawing circles down the back of his right hand. " ... exactly ..."

It was then ... Oyama knew for an absolute certainty ... He was ... "DOOMED".

END

* * *

Storyline copyright © 10-25-13 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, & events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase & enjoyment of their works.


End file.
